Pb&j Smut
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Tavro's legs are hurting and Gamzee decides to help.


Tavros whimpered in pain. Equius had warned him that his legs like most other wounds would hurt when it rained or got really cold. He wasn't supposed to get his legs wet anyway and so far he'd done a good job avoiding the water. But it was winter now and Jade had warned him it was going to get cold.

The metal joints in his legs creaked and pinched the wires that connected them to the few nerves he had left in his legs. It felt like having a really bad cramp. On top of that the stumps of his original legs hurt.

Gamzee wandered upstairs to go watch tv in his room since Karkat was downstairs watching rom coms on the flat screen with Terezi. He paused outside his crushes room. Gamzee and Tavros weren't official matesprits but they might as well have been. Gamzee waited a few seconds and then he heard it. That little whimper of pain.

He knocked lightly on the door and heard a strained, 'come in,' from Tavros. Gamzee walked in and went over to where Tav was laying on his bed.  
"What's wrong, Tav?"  
"My legs hurt." Gamzee frowned and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Tav's.  
"It's the cold weather huh? Yeah my scars hurt too." It was Tavros's turn to frown.

He reached up and ran his fingers down the lines he knew were there. The three jagged scars that were hidden under Gamzee's makeup. Gamzee smiled and got up to walk into Tavros's connected bathroom and washed the paint off his face. Tavros watched from the bed the pain in his legs nearly forgotten.

In a way Tavros both loved and hated those scars. Hated them because one, they were a huge blemish on Gamzee's otherwise perfect body, and two, they reminded him of a time when Gamzee hadn't been himself. Tavros wasn't scared though. He should have been, I mean the guy did rip his head off, but he wasn't.

That was the reason he also loved those scars, they reminded him of what he and Gamzee had been through together. They also reminded him of how much the Capricorn loved him, because only Tav was allowed to see them now. Tav was the only person allowed to see Gamzee so vulnerable.

It was true, moirails kept each other under control, they balanced each other out. But matesprits had an even stronger bond. Most trolls usually only had one matesprit in their life and if they had more than one then it wasn't true love to begin with. Tavros trusted his matesprit. Because even though they hadn't pailed together they had done other things and they truly did love each other.

Tavros wondered what might have happened if he'd taken Gamzee seriously. When the little Taurus read the message from the high blood about "sloppy make outs" he thought it was a joke. It wasn't until later that he looked back and realized Gamzee had always stood up for him and if he couldn't be there in person to comfort Tav he would be on Trollian. The mix of rage and sadness in the highbloods eyes the day he went crazy spoke louder than any Trollian message or sentence that left his lips.

He hadn't wanted to hurt his friends. He just couldn't stop it. How he even managed to regain even a shred of sanity was beyond Tav. Because from what he understood that one demon Lord English or whatever, had left put part of his soul into that creepy puppet and then it entered Gamzee while he was sober. Realistically he shouldn't have even a shred of emotion other than black left.

But he came back. And Tavros was so glad he did. He forgave him right away, even if the others didn't. The others hadn't seen the sadness in his eyes. And from what Tavros was told by Aradia they didn't see Gamzee crying over their bodies, hadn't heard the whispered "Im' sorry"s, and they sure as hell hadn't seen the kiss Gamzee had given him, in hope it would bring him back.

Tavors leant back against the sheets as the tall high blood climbed on top of him. He was 100% relaxed. He lifted both his hands and ran his thumbs over the scars before leaning in and kissing them. Gamzee closed his eyes and hummed lightly, loving the feeling of the smaller troll's lips on him. But his smile faded when Tavros shifted his leg and gasped at the sharp pain.

He reached down and ran his hand down the metal appendages. Before he reached back up and found the small little clasp that held the legs to Tavros's body. Equius had made it so it would be easier to do maintenance on them and so Tav could take them off if he wanted go outside if it was raining, or get into the shower, or the pool. Gamzee lifted his head so he and Tavros locked eyes.  
"Want me to help?"

Tavros felt a buzz of excitement run down his spine; fairly certain he'd heard a suggestive tone in his mate's voice. Of course Gamzee asked. He was always so gentle with Tav. The few times they'd been together intimately he had been gentle, going slow and asking Tav if he was ok, or if he wanted Gamzee to stop. Tavros always blushed when he did, the high blood treated him like he was a delicate flower. Of course when he'd complained about it Gamzee laughed, but it was more of a sad sigh than a laugh.

"I just didn't want to push you Tav. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you again. If you want me to speed things up or go rougher on you just say so. I love you Tav, so whatever my little miracle wants. I worship you Tav, and I don't wanna mess this up." That made Tavros blush so hard he thought he'd pass out. Gamzee had meant it too.

The way he touched Tav lightly and reverently, the way he whispered his name like a prayer, adn the way he kissed over every inch of Tav's body while calling him beautiful. Tavros pulled himself out of his thoughts and nodded. Blushing as he realized Gamzee'd been waiting for him to answer. He released the clasps and slid the false limb off.

That immediately relieved some of the pain. But the nerves in the stumps of Tav's legs still throbbed. Tavros felt his breath hitch as Gamzee lifted him up slightly.  
"Sit up for me Tav." Tavros obeyed and sat up against the pile of pillows on the bed. Gamzee smirked and kissed him chastely before moving down to kiss and suck on his neck.

Tavros sighed happily as Gamzee kissed him and let his eyes close enjoying the feeling only to have them fly open in shock. Gamzee was down in between his legs, gently using his thigh to nudge his legs open. He leaned down and kissed the end of each stump before kissing up their length.

The sight of Gamzee in between his legs and his hot breath on his upper thigh was causing tingles of pleasure to run down his spine and heat to pool in his stomach. Gamzee's hands began messaging the stumps too while his mouth began to tease the slight bulge in Tav's boxers. He suddenly moved his hands up to the buttons on Tav's shirt and undid them letting his shirt fall open.

His hands settled on Tavros's hips and he paused to look up at the blushing taurus.  
"You want me to stop?"  
"No!" Tavros gasped out bucking his hips up. Gamzee smirked and slid down his boxers. Gamzee groaned as the scent of Tavros's hormones hit him. Two of his fingers ran along Tav's nook, never penetrating. Tavros wasn't having that today.

He thrusted down on Gamzee's fingers causing them to slip inside a little. Tavros moaned at the feeling. Gamzee smiled and kissed Tav's chest, teasing his nipples, while he lightly thrusted his fingers inside Tav. Once Tav's bulge had fully unsheathed itself Gamzee pulled his fingers out and moved his head lower. Tavros whined at the lack of stimulation.  
"Shh, easy Tavbabe," Gamzee's rough voice sent shivers down Tav's spine but he calmed down.

Gamzee licked Tav's bulge causing the low blood's hips to jerk up. Gamzee lightly placed his hands on Tav's hips.  
"Let me know if I hurt you." Tavros nodded and let out a strangled moan as Gamzee began sucking on his bulge.

Gamzee sucked on the tip of it and licked up it length before kissing his way back down it. Tav's hips tried to jerk up but Gamzee calmly held the little trolls down. He loved the way Tav lost it in bed. The shy quiet troll would moan and beg for more and his body would thrash and writhe under Gamzee's gentle touch. However, that somewhat angered and embarrassed Tav.

He came completely undone while Gamzee remained calm. Gamzee was more calm when being intimate with Tav than any other time in his life. Tavros decided one time he wanted to make Gamzee moan and thrash around. It was his first time giving a blow job but if Gamzee's reaction was anything to go by he'd say he did a good job. He also found out that the tips of Gamzee'spointed ears were extremely sensitive.

Gamzee slid his mouth along Tav's bulge until the whole thing was in his mouth. Breathing heavily out of his nose he began to bob up and down. He let Tav's hips go and the two established a rhythm. Tav was panting and moaning, his hand gripping tightly onto the highbloods horns. That was one of the things Tav loved.

He loved to grab hold of Gamzee's horns because it was gave him something to hold onto other than flimsy bed sheets, and two, the tips of of all troll horns were sensitive and Tav loved to play with Gamzee's horns to excite him. Gamzee groaned sending vibrations through Tav's bulge. Gamzee reached down with one hand and slid his own pants and boxers down, exposing his member.

Then Tav got an idea. He lowered his mouth to Gamzee's horns and began to suck and run his teeth along the tip. Gamzee groaned and thrust his hips, it took a lot of control to not accidentally bite Tav's bulge. It continued like that for a few minutes until Tavros suddenly stopped.  
"Gam...'Zee! I'm gonna!" Gamzee quickly pinned Tav's hips back down as the smaller troll suddenly spasmed under him and his brown genetic fluid spilled into Gamzee's eager mouth.

Gamzee swallowed all of it and pulled away but before he could say anything Tavros reached down and grabbed his bulge.  
"Tav!" Gamzee thrusted into a few times then spilled his purple fluid everywhere. Tavros smiled and licked it off his fingers making Gamzee groan. Tavros kissed his lips running his tongue along Gamzee's lips. He let Gamzee explore every inch of his mouth before lack of oxygen made them pull away.

"Feel better Tav?"  
"Much."


End file.
